


That's What Friends Are For

by Afterdusk



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America - All Media Types, Invaders (Marvel), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Androids, Casual Sex, First Time, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Robot Feels, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, World War II, war time sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 08:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2061261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afterdusk/pseuds/Afterdusk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky decides he wants sex with Jim and well seriously, who can say no to Bucky?<br/>largely PWP Jim/Bucky</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's What Friends Are For

After an enjoyable dinner, Jim had found a large and amazingly comfortable chair in a secluded room of the Falsworth manor. 

He took advantage of their rare down time to pull out a pulp, planning to lose himself in the adventures of The Black Bat. 

“Jim?”

Jim jerked, and fumbled the pulp in his hand, dropping it to the floor. He turned and found himself almost nose to nose with 

Bucky. Bucky’s brown eyes were wide with false innocence and he smiled his Hollywood smile. 

“Golly Jim, you shouldn’t sleep so deeply. What if I’d been a ratzi?”

“First, I doubt very much there are any in the Falsworth’s home-”

Bucky pulled himself up and somehow managed to perch on the back of Jim’s chair like a bizarre cat. “I hope not anymore! Baron Blood was bad enough.”

Jim sighed. “Second, Bucky, I don’t sleep. Not in the way humans do and anyway, I was trying to read. And third, you should be asleep.”

Bucky shrugged and climbed over the back of the sofa to sit next to Jim. “I think my kill count gets me out of bedtimes Jim.”Grinning still, he draped his arm around Jim’s shoulders and leaned forward as though Jim were his closest pal in the world. 

“And maybe earns me a few other perks.”

Jim frowned and tried to shift away. “If Steve has told you no Bucky, I’m not going to give you permission.”

Bucky snorted. “It’s not that, Jim. I got a question for you.”

Jim could tell by the way Bucky’s gaze darted around that he meant this conversation to be private. 

“Toro is not here,” Jim answered. “He went with Jackie.” Jim paused, realizing how his words could be taken, but he also knew how embarrassed Toro felt about his difficulties reading. Telling Bucky that Toro had gone with Jackie to study would upset the boy worse than Bucky teasing him about “hooking up.” 

Bucky nodded. “Yeah, I saw him. Had a pile of books and looked like he’d be a while. And Steve is off learning how to pilot Namor’s ship. Seems everyone is learning but you and me. I thought maybe we should.”

“Should? Should what?” Jim asked. He mimicked the way Namor’s eyebrows rose when curious, wishing there was a reflective surface. He wondered how the reaction looked on him. It must have looked normal enough though, because all Bucky did was lean closer. 

“Yeah, learn, about… things.” 

Now Bucky’s expression did change. He seemed to focus even more on Jim until Jim debated leaving the chair. However it would have been for show. While he knew humans were uncomfortable- usually- this close to each other, Bucky didn’t really bother him. 

“What things, Bucky?”

Bucky reached out to press his hand again Jim’s chest, Jim only raised his eyebrows and looked down at Bucky’s hand. 

“You know,” he murmured, moving so close he lips nearly touched Jim’s neck. 

Jim gasped, having seen this same behavior between Bucky and whomever he wanted to take to bed that night.

“You want to have sex with me?” Jim asked. 

Bucky blinked and moved away. “Uhh well yeah, I mean if you’re gonna lay it out plain like that. Yeah, I’m aiming to have sex with you.” Rubbing the back of his head and glanced over at Jim again and shrugged. “If you want, that is.”

Jim got to his feet now, dumping Bucky out of his lap. He turned, wanting to accuse the boy of being cruel, but saw nothing but honest interest reflected in his large brown eyes. Jim shook his head, the honesty only fueling his own irritation. 

“You saw me when we had to undress for the decontamination process.” Jim pursed his lips together and gestured toward his lower half. “I’m nothing but an overgrown doll.” He looked away, trying not to feel hurt as he recalled the jokes he’d over heard other soldiers make about him.

Buck snorted. When Jim glanced back down, he saw Bucky’s smile faded, replaced by a look of indignation that mirrored Steve’s whenever Steve found something painfully wrong with the world. 

“I know you ain’t just that Jim.” Bucky declared, standing as well and poking his finger against Jim’s chest. “Just you don’t seem to know it. I thought maybe-“

“You thought if you offered sex I would feel more human.”

Bucky looked away and run his fingers through his hair. He muttered something that Jim couldn’t make out before looking back up. His calm poker face and returned and he grinned the grin that always turned Toro bright red. 

“Well, “human” ain’t as wonderful as you seem to think, but I guess more belonging? Something like that. But besides the head shrink stuff, Jim you’re just handsome, so you game?”

Jim paused and gave Bucky’s offer the honor of honest contemplation. Most of the books he’d read had spoken of this as something between a married man and married women. But what he read and what he observed contradicted each other. Even despite their same- in looks anyway- genders, based on actual behavior he’d seen rather than rhetoric he’d heard, there would be nothing wrong or unusual in him taking up Bucky’s offer only- Jim glanced down without thinking.

“I can not-“

“Course you can. What, you think if someone ain’t got something working between their legs they don’t ever get to be intimate with anyone else?”

Out loud Jim sighed, but on the inside he felt almost touched by Bucky’s dogged determination. “It’s not a matter of not working, Bucky. I simply have nothing as you must have seen.”

Jim expected another argument, and so found himself almost knocked backward when rather than speaking; Bucky surged forward, grabbed his red suit, and pressed his lips hard against Jim’s. Bucky’s tongue pushed up against Jim’s closed lips until Jim opened his mouth and allowed Bucky to deepen the kiss. The boy tasted like a ration chocolate bar –he’d probably taken Steve’s again. Jim felt Bucky shift changing the tilt of his head, and to Jim’s surprise he found he liked the sensation. He kissed back now, wrapping his arms around Bucky’s cool skin and rubbed gently at the small of Buck’s back the way he’d seen Brian do as he kissed Roger.

Bucky finally pulled away, as he needed to catch his breath. After a few quick gulps of air he grinned and leaned back against the chair, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“You liked that.”

“People like kissing, why would I not?” Jim tried not to sound affronted, but the way Bucky said it as though Jim’s enjoyment might be in question got under his skin. 

Bucky though didn’t let Jim be bothered long. Instead he reached out and took Jim’s hand and began to caress his palm. Jim found himself shivering. 

“Like that too, huh?”

“Yes.” Jim agreed, watching as Bucky continued to stroke his hand. 

Bucky nodded. “Figured so,” he said with a prideful smile. “I know you feel Jim. If this weren’t evidence enough, I’ve been with you to see that you do get sensations.”

“It would be hard to function otherwise,” Jim murmured, keeping his eyes fixed on Bucky’s hand as it moved over his. 

“Yeah right, but you could function just fine without your lips being extra sensitive.” Bucky leaned down and licked Jim’s palm and Jim found himself shivering without intending to. 

“Or your palms,” Bucky murmured, looking up with a coy smile. “Seems like you’ve got all the right ways to feel. So I figure that, just cause you ain’t got nothing don’t mean you won’t be extra sensitive, same as your lips and hands. Follow some logic, right?  
We could test my theory.”

Before Jim could answer, Bucky ducked his head again but this time he sucked one of Jim’s long fingers into his mouth, kept it there a moment, then slowly pulled it out. Jim felt a rush of warmth unrelated to his combustibility.

“And I think we can safely conclude I can illicit some very sensual responses from you.”

Bucky’s voice lowered and he shifted close to Jim, hand teasing down his chest until it rested between Jim’s legs. Jim felt sure that were he a real man, Bucky would have found him already hard.

And then Bucky stroked the area, hand soft and firm, but not too hard, first running his palm down then followed by firmer touch of his fingers. Jim bucked his hips, pressing into Bucky’s touch without thought.

“See,” Bucky breathe. “C’mon, say yes. I want to see more, Jim. I’m really curious.”

Bucky stilled his hands and smiled at Jim. As their gaze met, Bucky’s expression softened. Had the joking grin remained, Jim might have taken insult, might have felt used. However, looking at Bucky’s gentle, open smile, Jim understood Bucky didn’t mean he was curious about sleeping with an android. 

He was curious about sleeping with Jim Hammond. 

Jim put and arm around Bucky and leaned over him. “I have to admit,” he murmured. “I have been curious myself.”  
“Good,” Bucky said. Then with a soft laugh, he leaned closer, standing on his toes to give Jim another long kiss. “So, will you come with me for some ‘research’?”  
Jim nodded.

“Creezus this room may be bigger than my old house!” Bucky exclaimed as he bounded over to the bed. He flipped onto it, landing with precise grace and also somehow undoing his belt at the same time.  
Jim took a more traditional approach and walked to the bed. Bucky stood on the bed and loomed over Jim, resting his hands on Jim’s broad shoulders. 

“Can I ask ya something Jim?” 

“Of course,” Jim answered, wondering if he should be undressing Bucky or himself . 

Bucky took the options away as he reached for the zipper to Jim’s red jumpsuit and began to pull it down. Jim watched as the cloth parted to reveal more and more of his smooth chest. Bucky kept his eyes down, taking in Jim’s unblemished skin.

“You know I’ve been with, well most everyone, right?”

Strong hands tugged at Jim’s uniform, pulling it down over his shoulders until I hung loose at his waist. 

“If you mean do I realize you have had sex with Steve, Namor, and most recently Toro, then yes I do know you do not keep to the conservative conventions of sexual partners either in gender or number.”  
Bucky fell against Jim, holding his stomach as he laughed. “Don’t keep to the conservative conventions- I may want that on my hopefully decades from now tombstone, Jim.” Bucky continued to laugh for a moment, then wiped his eyes with the backward of his hand and fell back into a sitting position on the bed. 

“I just wanted to make sure, because Toro-“

“Is not seeing you exclusively and has no illusions that you are seeing him exclusively, and has been urging me to have sex for months now, so I hope he will be ok, but even if not, I still –“ Jim broke off and took initiative this time. He leaned over the bed and gripped the rough wool of Bucky’s blue uniform. Pulling him up, his lips covered Bucky’s and he sucked, then licked, until Bucky’s mouth parted with a soft moan. Jim kept kissing as he lowered Bucky back down until Bucky lay sprawled beneath him. His brown eyes now took on a glassy dazed look, and he licked his red swollen lips as though he missed the feeling of Jim’s mouth.

“Oh you are a fast learner,” he gasped. 

Jim began to unfasten Bucky’s uniform. “I had to be,” Jim murmured, kissing Bucky’s shoulder through the lighter fabric of the red undershirt. Bucky hummed in appreciation, whining as Jim pulled away. 

Jim planned to tease through the shirt some more, but Bucky’s hand flew through the buttons and in seconds the shirt lay crumpled on top of the blue shorts and top. He sat their only in his combat boots and red leggings that did nothing to hide his urgent need. 

Bucky watched as Jim unlaced and removed the blue boots, but when he reached for the top of Bucky’s pants, Bucky grabbed his  
wrists. 

“Want you naked first,” he murmured against Jim’s ear. “Want to watch you strip, Jim. Strip for me.”

Jim shifted back, meaning to protest that he’d never seen anyone strip and had no idea how to take his clothes of as any form of entertainment. But when he saw Bucky’s intent expression he knew he could do nothing wrong. 

Shaking his head to clear out any feeling of awkwardness, he put one foot on the bed and took time to undo each lacing, never breaking eye contact with Bucky as he did so. 

“Other one now!” Bucky pleaded like a child begging for candy. 

Jim nodded and shifted so he could unlace the second shoe with the same slow deliberation as the first. When he slipped that shoe and sock off, Bucky scrambled forward and to Jim’s shock, kissed his toes. 

Jim gulped as he watched Bucky move around his feet and lost himself to the pleasant sensation. He realized his eyes had closed and when he opened them he found himself starring at Bucky’s raised bottom. As though somehow sensing Jim’s gaze, Bucky squirmed his ass in an inviting way as he continued to lavish Jim’s exposed feet with eager kisses. Jim fought temptation for only a few seconds before reaching out to caress the offered end. 

Bucky moaned around the big toe he suckled on, so Jim touched again, pressing his fingers down as he trailed firm patterns along Bucky’s raised cheeks. Bucky sighed now and let the toe slide from his mouth so he could move closer to Jim. Jim cupped Bucky’s ass, squeezing as he pulled him closer.

Bucky hissed in appreciation. “Keep that up and I’m gonna forget who’s seducing who.” 

Jim began to answer but lost his train of thought when he felt Bucky’s hands slide to the edges of the jumpsuit. Bucky never broke contact with his skin, and took time to tease just above the waistline of the suit. Jim felt his muscles react, tensing and relaxing as Bucky continued to caress. The blood in his system pumped faster and he fought the urge to take hold of Bucky’s hands and- he didn’t know what, but he wanted more than Bucky gave at the moment. 

“You like.”

Jim swallowed and found he’d leaned against Bucky. “It is nice but also-“Jim paused unsure of what he felt.  
Bucky though chuckled and now let his fingers trail beneath the cloth. “Frustrating?” he suggested as his hand slid below Jim’s navel.

Jim nodded.

“Take your pants off and lie back on the bed.”

Jim did as Bucky said, the quickness of his movements betraying his need. He positioned himself on his back then looked to Bucky. Bucky was starring up and down, his eyes studying Jim with an intensity Bucky displayed when memorizing a map or listening to a plan. The weight of his gaze was almost physical and Jim found himself reacting, squirming against the bed, even without Bucky touching him. 

“Oh yes, you get aroused, Jim.”

Somehow the simple confirmation of his reactions made Jim’s need spike and he held out his hands, trying to tempt Bucky to fall against him, wanting to feel his touch. 

Bucky though ignored his offer and instead went to his feet again. He licked, but this time, he didn’t stay just at the foot. He kissed along Jim’s calf, then shifted so he could lick along the inside of Jim’s knee, using one hand to position himself, and another to keep Jim still. Jim gasped at the warmth and then again as Bucky’s teeth grazed along his inner thigh. On one side Jim could feel the warmth of Bucky’s wet tongue as he sucked and kissed, and on the other side he felt the graze of Bucky’s nails as Bucky traced erotic lines. Caught between the sensation, Jim tilted his head back and began to groan. 

And then Bucky’s caressed the smooth flesh between Jim’s legs and Jim jerked, pleasure like an electric bold sun through him. 

Bucky purred the word “good” and then his lips replaced his hands, warm, teasing, and driving Jim insane with sensations he had thought himself incapable of feeling. 

He jerked suddenly, muscles tightening and with on instinct he shoved himself away from Bucky. Flames rippled through him groin to head and then passed as he exhaled.

“Now that is some fireworks,” Bucky laughed.

“You’re unhurt?” Jim asked, concern dampening the warm afterglow of the sensation Bucky had caused. 

Bucky stretched over Jim like a content cat. “I’m fine. You ani’t my first firebug, Jim.“ 

Jim nodded in relief, then noticed one of Bucky’s hands remained pinned beneath his body and his hips had begun a small but obvious up and down movement.

“I believe that is my job,” Jim chided.

“Your job is to lie there and bask in the afterglow of your first orgasm and not-not.” Jim ignored Bucky’s instructions this time and pulled Bucky to him so he could reach his engorged penis. 

“I feel I can both bask and pleasure you at the same time.” Jim said. “Besides you won’t take long.” Jim teased.

“No, I won’t,” Bucky agreed as he leaned back against Jim, his hips rising and falling with Jim’s jerking hand.

Jim increased the pace as Bucky’s breathing grew more ragged. He murmured nonsense sounds of encouragement, gaze never leaving Bucky’s face. He found a sweet pleasure in seeing Bucky’s ability to control his expression slip, as he let himself have a few moments of total vulnerability with Jim. 

And then Bucky gasped. He rested his head against Jim’s chest, taking deep breaths, and the moment passed.

“Not bad,” Bucky said as he tried to force his sweat slicked hair back into something passable.

Jim couldn’t even dim his smile if he tried. 

Looking as though he’d just won a major victory, Bucky crawled next to Jim and tugged the blankets around them both.

“You- you will stay?”

Bucky yawned. “I am blown. Easier to sleep here. ‘Sides, this place is drafty and you’re tasty- ah toasty.” Bucky smiled and Jim had no doubt the mistake had been intentional. 

“Well, thank you,” he said, as he lay down and worked out how to most comfortably rest with Bucky cuddled against his side.

“For staying?” Bucky yawned. 

“For everything.”

Bucky smiled, but his eyes remained closed. “We’re pals Jim, it’s what pals do.”

Jim nodded and allowed himself to become less aware of the room, listening only to Bucky’s breathing as it evened out then became a low, comforting snore.

Jim smiled in the dark. 

 

-End

**Author's Note:**

> This is a divergent headcanon in which Jim is less human than presented in the canon. There is nothing to indicate he's not a fully functional model, but I went with the idea anyway.
> 
> The idea of Jim having no genitalia is came from an old old old X fanfic (Fuuma/Nataku) but aside from that one thing, any similarity between this fic and a fic I read 15 years ago is total coincidence. 
> 
> Also, it is canon that both Toro and Jackie have a low level mental connection with Jim and well, I'm considering a sequel to this from their PoV.


End file.
